Unrequited
by wolfpawn
Summary: Derek Morgan is finally in love, too bad it's not returned DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds, I just use it to write fiction. Nothing more


"Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" – James Patterson, _The Angel Experiment_

_"Just look at him, he's perfect. Sweet, smart, good. Everything I'll never be" _he thought longingly looking at the slender, quirky man across the bullpen, who was currently going his third cup of coffee of the morning.

Just then he realised the other man had caught him staring, so he glanced back down at the report he had been working on. As Spencer Reid walked back to his desk, he stopped and looked at his embarrassed co-worker.

"Sorry Morgan, did you want a coffee as well? Damn I'm sorry, what kind of friend am I, I didn't even think to ask" his face guilt ridden, he couldn't even look Morgan in the eye.

_"Great, he's so bloody selfless he feels guilty for no reason"_ "Nah kid, I was just thinking away to myself, wondering how you'd fare without your liquid breakfast" Reid shuddered at the thought of not having his ritualistic coffee intake, Morgan laughed fondly at him. "I take it these are the things of Pretty Boy's worst nightmares" one look at the younger man's face confirmed this and he laughed again. "Reid, what would you do if coffee became a rare resource?"

"Morgan, it's the second most traded commodity in the world after oil, if we went to war with a coffee producing nation I may seriously have to contemplate my allegiance" Reid smiled.

"You know kid, I'm not sure whether you joking or not" A large grin on his face, as he did everything in his willpower to not reach up and pull the man onto his lap and kiss him fully and passionately on the lips. He loved when Reid was in a good mood.

Reid continued on to his desk smiling to himself with his coffee and began another file. Scanning the pages with his eyes as he memorised ever horrific detail of some crime that had taken place somewhere in the country. All Morgan wanted to do was to go over and prevent Reid from having to read those horrors, to prevent his good and kind friend from the cruelty and disgusting things happening in the world.

After an hour or so of continuous glances over at his work colleague before enquiring "So Pretty Boy, any plans for the night? Any Star Trek appreciation club for you to go to?" The younger agent pursed his lips together and just stared at the computer screen in front of him. "Pretty Boy?" he repeated, waving his hands to try and get the younger man's attention.

"Actually, I, eh, not really, no" his face going scarlet red. The older agent was unable to stop himself from getting out of the chair and leaning on the young genius' desk, it took every fibre of his being not to gently use a finger to take a lock of the man's sandy coloured hair out of his face.

"Reid, you're from Vegas, you'd think you'd have a better poker face, you embarrassed or..."

"Ihaveadate!" he blurted out, almost too fast for the other agent to even comprehend what he was saying. Morgan silenced, his face fell, his heart pounding in his ears, he thought it must have nearly been as audible to everyone else as it was to himself. He felt as though he was being constricted by an invisible force, barely able to breathe. "Wow" the only muttering that made it past his lips.

Reid snorted in disbelief at his friend. "'Wow', that's all you're going to say to me Morgan, just 'wow'. Is it that hard to believe that in a world of 7,042,530,000 people that there wouldn't be one girl in the whole of it that would actually want to go on a date with me! Well there is, and she is amazing, she likes me for who I am, she accepts the dedication needed for this job and she actually discusses her future with me in it! She doesn't make fun of my clothes or anything else about me, which is more than can be said for my supposed best friend" Pure rage was what prevented Reid from seeing the heartbreak in his best friend's eyes.

The older man was incapable of saying anything, knowing that doing so would betray his true emotions. Morgan lifted himself off the desk and walked to Garcia's office, knowing that she would not be there this morning and he would not be disturbed there. Once inside, he let the tears he had been holding back flow freely. Engulfed in the pain of knowing that he had accidentally caused the man he adored to feel like he had been mocking him, and because he could see that Reid was falling for someone else, a girl at that, he didn't feel the same way about Morgan. "_How could he, I'm nothing compared to him"_ he sobbed to himself. Reid would never love him like he did Reid. That realisation hurt more than he could bare.

He decided to be a coward, not to go back into the bullpen, knowing that if he did, Rossi or Hotch, two far more perceptive men, would notice something was definitely odd, and may even profile what exactly it was that was bothering the darker agent. Something he was not prepared to face. The awkward discussion on fraternisation rules with Hotch, or worse pity!

He took out his phone, slid down through the numbers, and rang Hotch, no reply. So he tried Rossi, on the fourth ring, he heard the husky voice of the middle aged agent. "Morgan, I was wondering where you were, you've been gone from the bullpen for a good half hour, everything alright"

"Not really Rossi, I am feeling a bit shit to be honest with you" the croak in his voice and the sudden intakes of air after his sobbing naturally adding truth to his words, though he hoped they made him sound ill rather than upset "think I've come down with a bug or something, would it be okay if I take the rest of the day off and finish the paperwork over the rest of the week?" He knew the older agent would not deny him his request, the BAU did not recruit agents that took days off and half days on a whim, so Rossi would assume that something was really up if he was asking for this.

"Of course Morgan, do you need a lift home or anything, Reid is probably nearly finished his paperwork anyway, and he could give you a lift"

"Nah, nah, couldn't give it to him too if he is in an enclosed space with me, better to just head myself, you know he's a germaphobe" a chuckle on the other end of the phone confirmed his statement.

Having found a way out of seeing the young genius for the rest of the day, he headed home, going straight there and almost running red lights in the process. He slammed the front door behind him, causing Clooney to bark out of sheer terror. Morgan took the steps of the stairs two at a time, making his way to his large bedroom. Once inside he turned into the en-suite bathroom and put on the shower. Once he stripped down, he submerged himself under the hot flowing water, and allowed himself to be engulfed in his heartbreak.


End file.
